Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a hose winder, and more particularly to a hose guiding device which is used to facilitate the winding of the hose on a reel of the hose winder and the unwinding of the hose from the reel of the hose winder.
As shown in FIG. 5, a hose winder of the prior art is provided with a guide hole 40 in communication with a chamber 41 in which a first roller 43 is mounted on a shaft 42 and a second roller 44 is mounted on another shaft 42. The two rollers 43 and 44 are opposite to each other and are separated from each other by a gap equal to the thickness of a flattened hose 45 of the hose winder. The hose 45 runs through the gap between the two rollers 43 and 44 when the hose 45 is reeled out or reeled in via the guide hole 40. When the hose 45 is reeled in after use, the hose 45 is flattened by the two rollers 43 and 44 so as to eject the residual fluid of the hose 45. The two rollers 43 and 44 are susceptible to being jammed by a foreign object that is attached to the hose 45 at the time when the hose 45 is being reeled in. The gap between the two rollers 43 and 44 is fixed. As a result, the prior art hose winder is not compatible with hoses of various specifications.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a hose winder with a hose guiding device which is free of the deficiencies of the prior art hose winder described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a hose guiding device comprising a housing in which two rollers are mounted respectively on a shaft slidable along an inclined track of a predetermined length. The hose guiding device is prefabricated for fast assembly with a hose winder frame and is compatible with hoses of various specifications.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.